


One Sentence

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Confession, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Fluff, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Third Person, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: It was only one sentence that changed everything.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	One Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I know someone probably did this but I wanted to explore this on my own. So far this fic only has one part, but I'll probably continue it. So anyway, I'd love to hear from you! <3  
> This is unedited so please let me know if you see any mistakes!  
> Adrinette April Day 10: Charm Bracelets

Adrien stared at the bracelet on his hand. His thoughts tan through his head like countless hungry Plaggs, but there was only one voice he heard.

Marinette’s.

She didn’t know it was him when she whispered the words into the night air. She didn’t know that such a small detail could change anything, but… it did.

His question was playful, even if a bit curious. “That bracelet… it’s really important to you, isn’t it?”

Her eyes met Chat Noir’s before a light blush coated her cheeks. “It is. It was a present from the boy I’m in love with.”

She froze when she realized what she just said before a light laugh escaped her lips. “I’m sorry this was a bit out of the blue. Anyway, thank you for your help!”

She waved goodbye and closed the door on a very speechless cat.

Adrien shifted. He still stared at the bracelet, his heart pounding at a strange and uneven pace. Marinette… was in love with him?

Plagg zoomed into his line of sight, his voice heavy with worry. “What’s wrong, kid? You’re really quiet.”

He swallowed before his eyes met Plagg’s. “I still can’t believe it, Plagg. Marinette...”

He didn’t know how to react to that news.

Plagg flew to Adrien’s shoulder. “Still thinking about that?”

The boy nodded wordlessly.

“Well, then, how about you give me some cheese instead? My stomach is begging for some camembert.”

“Not now, Plagg,” Adrien mumbled. “I need to talk with her.”

He took out his phone, but just found himself staring at the screen. A million options ran through his head, but he had no idea what he would say. Should he reject her for Ladybug? Or maybe… he should listen to the stirring in his chest, telling him to do the opposite?

It could have seemed like a betrayal, but something in Adrien’s mind told him that wasn’t the case. It was almost like something settled in his heart.

With renewed determination, Adrien typed the first thing he could think of.

_Marinette, I have something to tell you._

The moment the sentence flashed across the screen, Adrien set his device on the side.

This will probably change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
